Team Iron Sights and the Unknown Celestial Key
by Emy Bellerose
Summary: Zander (Nalu's son), Abby (Gale's daughter), and their Exceed, Prudence, take on a job that transports them back in time to before their parents were together. How will the two teens handle seeing their parents? Will they be able to complete their job? Will they ever get back to their own time?
1. The Job Request

It all started with a job request, but I guess most adventures start that way. One afternoon, Zander, the son of Fairy Tail's own Natsu and Lucy (according to normal people) or the pink-haired idiot and bunny girl (according to my father), came bounding up to me. I tried to hide behind a wall of midnight blue hair, knowing nothing good can come from his enthusiasm, but he had already honed in on me.

"Abby! Abby!" He exclaimed as I did my best impression of an empty chair. "Abigail!" He yelled in my ear shaking me.

"I don't wanna," I mumbled sighing as I finally turned my black eyes to him. "What do you want, Zander?"

"Abby, I finally figured out how to get my mom to forgive me."

I shook my head as I remembered what caused his mom to be upset. Zander challenged his father to a fight. If there is one thing Zander got from his father, it was his love of fighting. There was also the pink hair, but Zander vehemently denies having pink hair. _It's not pink; it's red! Red, I tell you. _Truthfully, his hair started out pink, but as he got older, it darkened to almost the color of Erza's. I still love to tease him about it being pink though. His pouting face is cute, but that's my little secret.

"You managed to burn down half of your house!" I exclaimed. "You were just lucky your mom's rough draft was with my mom. Lucy would have killed you if you guys had destroyed her story when she had just finished the last chapter. Mom probably would have hurt you too because she has been dying to know what happens to Olivia and Connor!" I wanted to know how the book ended too, but I didn't tell Zander that. Last time he found out I read a romance novel, he laughed at me for a week straight. "Anyways, I seriously doubt you could have come up with something to make your mom forgive you."

"Don't be like that, Abby!" He slid into the seat next to me and threw his arm over my shoulders. "This is the best idea ever! She won't ever be mad at me again."

I couldn't help but stare at him like he was crazy. I didn't know which was funnier, him pushing his luck by invading my personal space or him thinking he could ever _not_ piss his mom off. I guess those are some other things he had gotten from his father, I thought smiling to myself.

"You better get your arm off of me before my dad shows up." I grinned outwardly. It wasn't that I wanted him to get caught or to move his arm; he is just terrified of my father, and I think it's hilarious. I can't really blame him. My dad is Gajeel Redfox: ridiculously tall, black hair, red eyes, and several piercings. Not to mention, he is one of the strongest fighters in Fairy Tail, and I'm his only daughter.

Zander's face paled, and the smile dropped off his face. He glanced around the guild hall searching for my iron dragon slayer father. Even though he did not see him, Zander still pulled his arm away. Coughing slightly, he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"This is my idea!" He handed the paper over to me.

A short glance told me it was a low level job request, and only part of the request was understandable. The top of the paper had READ THIS in black letters. The middle was some sort of rune rubbish. The reward was clear, and I now knew why Zander wanted to take this job. The reward was a Celestial Key.

"I thought your mom said there weren't any more unclaimed keys." I gave him a questioning look.

"She said there weren't any unclaimed, _known_ keys." He looked at me like that clearly explained everything.

"That totally makes sense," I rolled my eyes and handed him the paper back.

"Abby, it means that this is an unknown key. A key that other people didn't know existed. If I give her that key, I know she'll forgive me."

"You know, you could just apologize." Sometimes I could not believe Zander was my best friend and that we were on the same team. What is wrong with me?

"Apologize? Me? I couldn't ever do that," he said with a fake scandalized expression.

"Yeah, she would probably faint from shock." I responded sarcastically.

"Who will faint from shock, Abby?" A purple flying cat landed on the table in front of me, completing our team, Team Iron Sights.

"Zander's mom. What are you up to, Prudence?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know what you guys were plotting over here." Prudence stated looking around for Mirajane.

"We weren't plotting anything." I said at the same time as Zander said, "We are going on a job. Want to come, Pru?"

"I haven't agreed to anything, Zander."

"Sure, I'll come with you guys. What are we doing? Where are we going?" The Exceed asked still trying to get Mirajane's attention.

"We aren't doing anything," I interjected. "We aren't going anywhere."

Both of my teammates ignored me and began chatting excitedly about the job request. I'm not even sure why I try anymore.

"Hey, give me the job request again." Against my better judgment, I was starting to give in.

When I had the paper again, I reread it or at least tried to reread it. "Zander, do you even know what the job is?"

"We just have to read the request. That's what it says."

"It is another language."

"I know it is, Abby. It's why I came to you. Your Levy's daughter. You should be able to figure this out easily."

"Zander, you know I'm not good with ancient languages. It's why I'm not a solid script mage."

"You can do it, Abby. I'm sure you can translate it, and it's not like I can ask your mom. She won't let me anywhere near her books after I dropped that one in the water." He started giving me the puppy dog eyes, "Please, Abby."

I tried to resist the temptation to give in, but he jutted out his bottom lip. I think he has realized I can't say no to him when he pouts at me. "Fine! I'll give it a try."

"You're the best!" Zander exclaimed and gave me a hug. Prudence didn't want to be left out, and soon I was sandwiched between them.

I examined the paper again trying to figure out where to begin translating. All of the sudden, the text blurred and slowly became readable. Without a thought, I began to read it out loud.

Next thing I knew, Zander, Prudence, and I were surrounded by a bright light. An odd sensation gripped my stomach, and I felt like I was being jerked sidewise through a thorn bush. As the feeling went away, I realized I was falling. Before I could become too absorbed in panicking, I looked around trying to find my team, but all I could see was light. When I hit the ground, my only thought was my dad is going to kill me.


	2. Out for the Count

"I don't know why you need so many books." Gajeel complained as he helped me carry my books to the guild.

"They are reference material for Lucy's book." I explained shifting the books in my arms. "Besides, there is no such thing as too many books."

He huffed and rolled his eyes. Gajeel was going to make another comment, but he was interrupted by a loud crash and a bright flash of light.

"What the hell." He grunted rounding the corner.

In the alleyway was a pile of people. At the bottom of the stack was a young woman with dark blue hair. Draped across her was a boy with pinkish-red hair, who looked about the same age as her. At the top of the pile was a purple flying cat.

"What in the world are you doing?" Gajeel asked. Irritation was clearly displayed on his face.

The boy jumped to his feet like somebody shocked him, and when he turned towards us, he looked like he had seen a ghost. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to. I'm not sure how we got to be in that position." The boy quickly tried to defend himself.

"I don't care what you and some girl are doing. I just want to know why you're making so much noise."

The boy looked astounded at Gajeel's words. Before he could start up again, the girl stood up and smacked the boy. "Shut up, idiot."

He rubbed his arm where she had hit him, "I'm not an idiot."

The look on her face clearly said, "Yes, you are." She gave him a look that told him not to say a word. Then, she turned to us. She looked us up and down before addressing me. "Hello, I'm Abby. This genius is Zander. The cat is Prudence. Who are you?"

Her tone was clipped and almost grouchy sounding. It really reminded me of Gajeel, which made me smile. "Hi, I'm Levy. The grouchy one is Gajeel. We heard a loud noise and were worried something had happened so we came to investigate."

"I don't know what you are talking about," was Abby's only response.

"You don't know what we are talking about. You must be something special to miss that," Gajeel growled.

"We are looking for the Fairy Tail guild," Abby said ignoring Gajeel completely.

"What do you want with Fairy Tail?" Gajeel was getting more annoyed by Abby's behavior.

"Could you tell us how to get there?" She didn't seemed phased by his behavior at all.

"We could show you," I responded hoping to defuse the growing tension before Gajeel exploded.

"I'm not showing these people anything." He dropped my books to the ground and got into a squatting position. "Iron Dragon-"

"Oh, shush!" Abby walked up to Gajeel, reached around the back of his shoulder, and Gajeel dropped to the ground.

"Huh?!" I wasn't worried before, but watching Gajeel drop to the ground in a split second without any warning made me panic.

"Don't worry, Levy. I haven't hurt him. I just knocked him out for a second." Abby explained showing me her palms in a sign of surrender. "Here let me get your books." She bent over and started stacking the books.

"Why did you knock him out?" I asked still wary, but someone who took so much care with books couldn't be that bad.

"I didn't want to fight with him, and he is kind of hot-headed. My dad taught me how to do that. It's really helpful." She grinned at me and stood up again.

The grin looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. Instead of worrying about it, I found myself grinning in response.

"Hey, Zander, want to grab these for me?" Abby asked as she shoved the stack into his hands before he responded. As she walked back to me, she asked, "So, can you show us the way to Fairy Tail?"

"Um, sure. What'll we do about him?" I gestured to Gajeel. He was still out for the count, and I knew I couldn't lift him.

"Oh, I'll take care of him." Abby said. She grabbed the back of his tunic. "Ready?"

Nodding, I looked back to Abby's two companions. They were talking to each other in hushed whispers. At the word ready, they jumped to attention.

"The guild's this way," I motioned and started walking.

#######

It was an odd sight to see when the guild doors opened, and Levy walked in. Levy herself wasn't odd, but she walked in talking to a red headed boy that nobody recognized. Even stranger was the person behind the two: a short girl dragging a passed out Iron Dragon Slayer along by his shirt.

"Hey, Master, we have some visitors who want to meet you." Levy called out.

Master Makarov looked over the newcomers and fought back a laugh at their entrance. "What do you youngsters need?"

"We want to join Fairy Tail," The girl responded.

"What do you mean, Abby? We are already part of-" Zander asked confused.

"Shut up," she glared at him.

"We do like having new members, but I'm going to need a little more information than that before you can join."

Abby dropped Gajeel into a groaning heap and pulled a paper out of her pocket. "Here," she handed the paper over to Makarov.

He looked the paper over curiously. Like Abby, he could only read part of the job request, but what caught his attention wasn't the unknown words. He stared intently at the date stamp located at the top of the paper. The start of the date was the same as today, but the year was about twenty years into the future. With quick analysis, he determined that the date wasn't forged. The stamp had been made with the Master Guild stamp.

"Hmm," Makarov said glancing up at the girl, who had been joined by her two partners, "I have my suspicions, but can you show me…?"

Catching onto his meaning, Abby turned around and pulled her hair to the side careful to let only Makarov see. On the back of her neck partially hidden by her hair line was the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Yes, yes, and you two?" He asked the other two.

"Hello, I'm Zander," Zander introduced himself to the Master. He removed one of his fingerless gloves to show Makarov the back of his left hand.

"I'm Prudence." The purple exceed flew in front of Zander and Abby, using the two of them to shield her mark from everyone else. She removed the forest green beret to show the mark on the top of her head.

The other guild members were craning around trying to see what the strangers were showing Makarov. Unfortunately for them, the three quickly returned to their former appearance hiding whatever it was again.

"I see," Makarov said contemplative. "You may join Fairy Tail. Let's go to my office. I left the guild stamp there." He started up the stairs and motioned for them to follow.

Once the office door was shut and they were away from prying eyes, Makarov started shuffling things on his desk. "Even though it sounds incredible, I believe you guys are from the future."

"Yes, sir, we are." Abby felt like she had done all of the talking for her team, but she figured it was safer for her to do it than Zander.

"Who exactly are you? How did you get here?"

"I'm Abigail Redfox, the daughter of Levy and Gajeel Redfox."

When she mentioned her parents, Makarov couldn't help but choke and cough. While they had seemed close recently, Levy and Gajeel as a couple was still unexpected.

"This is my team: Zander Dragneel, son of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, and Prudence, our Exceed."

Makarov bit off a giggle at the notion of Lucy and Natsu. He saw it coming, but he doubted Natsu had realized his feelings.

"And as to how we got here, I'm not 100% sure. We were taking that job request, and when I read it out loud, we were transported here."

"You read the ancient script out loud?" Makarov clarified.

"Yes, I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help it." Abby said.

"Well, probably the first thing we need to do is figure out what the text says."

"I agree, but I can't remember what I read, and I can't read it anymore."

"Strange," Makarov stated, "There is probably someone in the guild that can help. Levy would be the most likely."

Before Abby could respond, a loud growling was heard from Zander's stomach.

Makarov chuckled, "Hungry?"

Zander nodded enthusiastically, "Starving, actually."

"Why don't we go see if Mirajane can make you something?" The master said as he escorted everyone out of the room. "We'll continue this talk later."


End file.
